


Ebb & Flow

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Chris gives something between a yelp and a gasp as he sits up, slapping his laptop closed. He turns to Ricky, eyes round, clutching the pillow he’s been lying on to his stomach. Ricky tries not to grin too widely at him, as though this wasn’t exactly what he’d hoped to walk in on.Out on tour, Ricky buys Chris a present with an ulterior motive.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: yours_eternally's Personal Prompt Meme





	Ebb & Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/gifts).



> Marina, hope you enjoy! 💖💞💘

Ricky, Ryan and Vinny are standing peering at the dvd cases. Justin’s further back in the shop, holding a lacy latex number up against himself to surreptitiously take a photo for his girl. Chris is standing outside on the pavement, spine straight, staring at his phone but not scrolling, looking like the primmest goth Ricky’s ever seen. Vinny’s got his nose scrunched up and his mouth slightly open. He takes a step forward, peering closer. He takes a breath. 

‘That’s gotta be photoshopped,’ he declares. Ryan groans, pulling on the peak of his cap, grabbing the back of Vinny’s hoodie with his other hand before he can pick up the case. When Ricky glances at Ryan, he can see he’s blushing under the stubble. 

‘Let’s go wait with Chris,’ he mutters quickly, pulling a complaining Vinny out of the shop by the wrist. Ricky snorts at them, grabbing the case he’s been eyeing a couple of shelves down and trotting over to the counter to join Justin. 

‘That’s cute,’ Ricky says, rubbing the material between his fingers. Justin doesn’t answer, just sticks his tongue out as he strolls out swinging his blank, black carrier. Ricky pushes the case over the counter and tries to fit his mouth around the Dutch word for thank you. The cashier rings him up and hands him an identical black carrier, expressionless. 

Ricky joins the rest of the guys. Justin has just lit a cigarette, smoke trailing behind him as he follows Vinny and Ryan, who have already started down the packed pavement. Chris glances at Ricky, pocketing his phone, eyes flickering to the door behind him. Ricky grins, slipping his hand into Chris’ as they start walking. 

‘What are you doing?’ Chris says, without making any attempt to take his hand back. 

‘Will you relax?’ Ricky says as they catch up with the others, who’ve got stuck behind a group of tourists. 

‘Here, c’mon, I got you something,’ Ricky says, handing over the bag. Chris takes it, peering in the bag before jolting and quickly glancing around them. 

‘Are you _kidding_ me?’ Chris hisses, hand tightening on Ricky’s as Ricky elbows them through the crowd towards where the others have stopped. Ricky smirks at him, putting his finger to his lips as they join their bandmates. 

‘Can we go back to the hotel? It’s so fucking crowded,’ Vinny says when they get out of the stream of people. Tomorrow is a rest day (their first in seven) and Ricky’s exhausted as well. But he’d didn’t join a band to sit in a fucking hotel room, even if Chris was looking all kinds of cute bundled up in his leather jacket and hoodie. His face is pink, but he could probably blame that on the cold, and he’s trying unsuccessfully to jam the dvd into the front pocket of his hoodie. 

‘You don’t wanna come smoke?’ Ryan asks, eyes on Vinny as he scratches at his stumble. 

‘I can smoke at home,’ Vinny says, pouting at Ryan who laughs. 

‘Okay, I’ll take you back,’ he says, his gaze shifts to Ricky, ‘—text me what bar you guys end up at.’ 

‘It’s okay,’ Chris says, ‘—I want to turn in early as well.’ Ricky has to bite his lip to stop himself laughing. 

So the two of them head back to the hotel. Chris is holding his arm slightly out from his body and completely rigid where he’s given up trying to stuff the dvd in his pocket. And Ricky, Ryan and Justin go to the bar. Ricky has one glass of Ryan’s bottle of red before yawning and saying he’s going to go back to the hotel as well. He glances at his phone, checking the time. Ricky smiles; more than enough time for Chris to get curious about the dvd. 

Ricky gets to the hotel. He hasn’t text and he doesn’t knock before he opens the door to the room he’s sharing with Chris. Chris gives something between a yelp and a gasp as he sits up, slapping his laptop closed. He turns to Ricky, eyes round, clutching the pillow he’s been lying on to his stomach. Ricky tries not to grin too widely at him, as though this wasn’t exactly what he’d hoped to walk in on. Chris is all flustered and embarrassed, and Ricky loves him so much. 

‘Couldn’t wait, huh?’ Ricky asks, amused. Chris flushes more. He’s still wearing his t-shirt but he’s naked below the waist, and neither of them is under any illusions about what he’s been doing. 

‘I didn’t know how long you’d be,’ he says, hands still clenched on the pillow he’s covering his dick with. 

‘Well,’ Ricky says, mouth curving, ‘I’m here now. You like it, huh?’ he nods at the laptop. Chris sucks his lip then nods too. 

‘—show me then,’ Ricky says, gesturing for Chris to get back on his stomach. Chris lays back down and Ricky takes his jacket and jeans off, as well as his shoes, getting up on the bed behind him. 

He grabs another pillow and tells Chris to lift his hips so he can put it under him so his hips are tipped up into a good position. Ricky puts a hand on the back of his bare thigh to push them a little wider so he can sit on his heels between them. He can see there’s lube on Chris’ thighs and around his hole and when Ricky slips a finger in he can feel Chris has most definitely started without him. Ricky bites his lip, glad he’d cut his nails and taken his polish off in the shower earlier — just on the off chance Chris felt like playing. 

Chris has opened his laptop again and Ricky smirks, seeing they’re at a quite advanced stage of the plot already. By which he means a heavily muscled guy is vigorously thrusting his forearm into the asshole of a squirming girl. Chris has got the sound right down but when Ricky leans over him he can hear the girl’s breathy moans and each one goes straight to his dick. It’s got that kind of 90s euro-porn vibe too, and Ricky fucking loves it. 

‘You want to try?’ he says, scanning the bed for the lube as he puts a hand on the back of Chris’ leg. 

‘Yeah,’ Chris gasps out as Ricky slips another finger in fumbling the lube and manages to squirt it up Chris' back as well as over his hole, making him squeak. Ricky laughs softly, apologising. He adds a third finger without much trouble, biting his lip. Chris is already moaning and squirming, just like the girl on the screen. Ricky’s a little edgy — it’s been a minute since they’re done anything more than anal — but he can feel Chris’ desire and the hot, muscular clenching of his body.  
He hums adding more lube and his last finger. Chris moans low in his chest. 

‘Yeah?’ Ricky says, ‘—you’re doing so good, baby.’ Ricky watches his fingers slipping slick and glossy in and out of Chris’ hole. Chris groans, hips shifting a little as his hands fist in the sheets above his head. 

‘Is that hurting?’ Ricky asks, slowing his movements, free hand on Chris’ hip. Chris shakes his head, giving a hiccuping gasp. 

‘It’s _good,_ ’ he says but he’s panting, breathing high up in his chest. His fingers are flexing in the sheets. Ricky notices he’s closed the laptop. 

‘Deep breath,’ Ricky says, starting to move his hand in little swallow thrusts, ‘—let out slow.’ He hears Chris suck in a breath and let it out in a shaking gasp. 

‘Slower,’ Ricky says, ‘c’mon, let me hear you.’ Chris huffs but he does it, noisily exhaling. Ricky lets him go a couple of rounds before moving his hand again. Chris moans. Ricky strokes his back, thumb rubbing the lowest notch on his spine. He adds more lube, slicking his thumb and hand, and over his wrist. He sees it dripping down between Chris’ legs

‘Okay, big breath,’ Ricky says, folding his thumb in and starting to press. Ricky listens to Chris, feeling his body stretching around his knuckles and over his thumb joint the rest goes in easy. Chris makes a warm tight noise and Ricky knows he can feel it. Feel Ricky. Feel Ricky all the way inside him. 

Ricky moans softly too, he can feel his face burning as his pulse pounds through his cock. The inside of Chris’ body is scalding and clenching, and the intense intimacy of it is making Ricky have to blink hard. He smudges his eyes with the heel of his free hand; knowing he has to concentrate on Chris and make sure he doesn’t fuck this up. 

‘ _Rick—_ ’ Chris says. He’s not moving now, as though Ricky has him pinned. Ricky stretches his fingers a little and rotates his wrist a tiny amount and Chris moans loud, deep and heavy in his chest. Ricky bites his lips, smiling. He’d forgotten how intense it must feel for Chris. He gives that heavy throaty moan again and Ricky starts to give shallow thrusts with his hands, twisting his wrist just slightly. 

‘Feel good, baby?’ Ricky asks, his other hand spreading on Chris’ back, ‘—tell me when you’re close, okay?’ Chris makes a noise between a grunt and mumble. He’s moving now, hips pressing into the pillows propping him up. 

Ricky can see the muscles flexing in his back, bones rolling under his inked skin. Ricky can see his hair curling at the nape of his neck where’s sweating. 

‘You’re doing so good, baby,’ Ricky says quietly, extending his fingers a little, ‘you _feel_ so fucking good.’ Chris whines. Ricky strokes gently down his thigh, feeling the thick muscles bunching. Ricky pushes a firmer, letting Chris push back onto his hand. 

‘Fuck,’ Chris grits out, ‘ _—fuck,_ fuck.’ Ricky’s sweating now, thighs shaking as his cock pounds. He wants to touch himself so badly. The sight of Chris' hole, deep pink and glossy, stretched taut around his wrist is making his entire body thrum with arousal. 

Chris groans from deep in his stomach again, hips twitching into shallow thrusts. Ricky hums smoothing a hand down his back. Chris’ thighs are shaking and he’s got both hands tugging at his hair, moaning deeply. 

‘Chris, breath—’ Ricky says, ‘you close, baby?’ Chris groans, pushing up a little so he’s on his elbows, panting. 

‘Yeah,’ he says, huffing out air, ‘ _—close._ ’ Ricky hums, flexing his fingers carefully stroking and feeling the inside of Chris’ body. Chris whines, panting hard. 

And Ricky feels it, maybe even before Chris can. He’s deep internal muscles contracting as the orgasm twists it’s way through him. Ricky stills his movements as Chris gives a sharp cry, hips twitching jerkily into the bed. All Chris’ muscles clamp tight around Ricky’s wrist and hand as Chris hiccups his way through it. 

Ricky watches him ride it out, hand on his leg to stop him thrashing around too much. He's so _perfect._ Ricky waits until he’s sure he’s done before carefully removing his hand, slipping a finger in alongside his wrist to break the suction. There’s a sharp ache across his palm and he unfurls his hand. 

When Ricky’s out Chris all but collapses on his stomach, rolling onto his back eyes glassy. Ricky smiles at him as Chris blinks back. Then he’s up, clumsily crawling along the mattress to Ricky. 

‘You okay?’ Ricky says, smiling at him as he leans to kiss him sloppily on the mouth. Ricky laughs as Chris wraps his arms around his neck knocking Ricky back onto his ass. Then Chris is stripping his underwear, which is already soaked through with pre-come, and getting down on his stomach to take Ricky’s cock in his mouth. Ricky whines, clean hand fitting into his hair as Chris sucks him and then he’s coming before it occurs to him that he might. 

He’s so worked up and he’s been waiting so long it feels like it takes forever, his whole body convulsing as the orgasm rolls through him in waves. He’s shaking so hard Chris has to sit up, putting a hand on his side to keep him up. 

‘Fuck—’ Ricky says, panting as he slowly surfaces. Chris hums. 

‘You okay, babe?’ he says. Ricky nods letting his head rest against Chris’ chest. Then Ricky remembers and pushes himself up with his hands on Chris’ chest.

‘Are _you_ okay?’ Ricky says, staring into his face. 

‘Yeah,’ Chris says, smiling, ‘—little tender but I’m fine. I love you.’ Chris is all flushed and earnest as he says it, still coming down from the high of the orgasm. And when Chris leans to kiss him again, Ricky can feel his eyes prickling. 

‘I love you too,’ Ricky says as they break apart, brushing under Chris’ chin with the knuckles of his clean hand. ‘—I’m going to get washed up, you want to come?’ Chris nods and lets Ricky kiss him and lead him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, and required some *ahem* _research_ 😂 Also Vinny/Ryan subplot that I forgot about because I think I was writing the webcam one at the same time 🤔
> 
> This is the last of the festive fics 😭 I hope everyone has enjoyed these over the past couple of days 🎉 I've had a very fun year in this fandom and are looking forward to the next one 🙌


End file.
